


Can you please stay with me?

by ddaeng96



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay Sex, Jackson wang - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Some Plot, Sugakookie, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, bambam - Freeform, i guess, jackbam, jk, jungkook is in love with yoongi, jungkook loves suga's tongue technology, slight degrading, the title is indeed a reference to rm's line in just one day, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng96/pseuds/ddaeng96
Summary: Jungkook is an innocent 18 year old when he meets the two years older male, who he never catches the name of since they decided to do the no strings attached one night stand thing. The problem is, Jungkook just can't seem to forget about him. The other male leaves the next day and Jungkook hasn't seen him since.Will he ever see him again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Jungkook's POV:**

 

\- _Dude you need to let it go, it's been two years already._

\- _I know, I know._ \- I responded, slowly nodding my head. I knew Jimin was right, I should just let it go. But it's not like I haven't been trying? I meet random strangers basically every night and 9/10 times we end up fucking. The problem is.. None of them are him. I couldn't forget him no matter how hard I tried. And it's been two years. Two years of me trying to forget him by drinking and fucking. Two years of me silently crying in my bed at night (those nights where I'm alone) because of a one night stand. Because of one man. One man who showed me love and care and fucked me so good. We both knew it would end in the morning. It was meant to be a no strings attached thing but I can't help myself. It wasn't just the sex but the way he took care of me through it. The way he kept looking into my eyes with concern and _LOVE_. Love was one thing I never had experienced. But he managed to show me that as well. I honestly hate myself for falling for a one night stand guy. Cause just listen. It sounds so ridiculous! One night stands are ; you meet at a club or at an abandoned alleyway, who cares, you get them home, you fuck and then they lose your number (not that they'd have it in the first place anyway). But no, Mr. Jeon Softie Jungkook had to fall in love with someone he'd never see again. And I was so convinced I would never see him again but I couldn't help feeling that way. I was just thinking and reminiscing and then I realized Jimin was poking my arm to give him attention. I shook my head back to reality and looked at him with innocent puppy eyes. He snorted, crossing his arms on his chest.

- _Jeon Jungkook honestly. Are we even friends?_ \- The sudden question had my eyes widen so big it hurt.

\- _Hyung, what are you saying! Of course we're friends._

\- _Really? Then why have I been talking to myself all this time, trying to explain to you for YOUR own good that you need to forget about that guy whatever even his name is. See!_ \- He suddenly pointed at me with mouth agape as if he just had a revelation. - _You don't even know his name! How would you find him, my dude? There is no way. Unless he comes back to Seoul, which I doubt he will._

\- _What? Why not?_

\- _The way you described him.. Every day for two years,_ \- He giggled and my face heated up. Have I really been talking about him THAT much? He had to be exaggerating. - _it seems like he wasn't from here, not from Seoul, maybe not even from Korea. You said his Korean had a foreign accent in it? Then maybe he lives in another country and is there, right now. While you're here, crying over a dick. Seriously, Jungkook._ \- I punched Jimin in the arm because of his words and he backed away, looking at me like I offended his whole family. - _That hurt, you brat._

\- _You deserve it._

\- _For what? For trying to help your petty ass?_

\- _For making fun of me._ \- I said quietly then continued in my normal voice. - _For making fun of my love. Jimin I can't help it. I've been trying for those two years. I've been trying to forget him and move on but there was something in him, something special, something in the way he talked to me, something in the way he touched me and... I'm stupid._ \- I started sobbing and my best friend immediately sat closer and held me in his arms, my head ducked in his chest.

\- _You're not stupid, Kook-ah. We don't choose who we fall in love with. I'm sorry I made fun of you. Here, tell you what._ \- He gently pulled my face up to look at him and I sat back normally as he gave me a small, soft smile. A sad smile. Cause he was concerned for me. I was grateful to have him as my best friend. - _You and I, tonight, Jackson's party._

\- _WHAT?_ \- I almost yelled because wHAT? He wanted to drag me to a damn party when I was completely content with watching romantic dramas, eating ice cream and crying. I'm not a crybaby... I think. I just really don't want or need a fuck buddy. I want and need ONE fuck buddy that I'm never gonna see again. One fuck buddy that I gave my virginity to. One fuck buddy that wasn't even a fuck buddy to begin with but who cares. He fucking stole my heart and he needs to take responsibility. But I don't even know his name... I felt a sting on my nape and then I realized I've been in my own world in my head again. - _Ow, what was that for?_

\- _For making me talk to myself again._

\- _Sorry, hyung._

\- _It's fine but as I was saying.. to the tree right there apparently._ \- He pointed at the big oak tree that was standing proudly before us. - _We are going to Jackson's party and you're not allowed to say no._ \- I pouted, making big puppy eyes at Jimin to hopefully just leave me be. But no. He just laughed. - _That won't work on me, Jungkook-ssi. You need to get out and meet people. Nobody is telling you to fuck everyone you see, you just need to talk to other humans, not just me and.. your pillow._ \- I scoffed and hit him in the arm again, frowning.

\- _Why are you so mean to me!_

\- _Where?_

\- _Everywhere!_

\- _Everywhere where?_

\- _hYUNG!_

\- _Fine fine, sorry._ \- He then mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear him. - _Just stating facts but okay._

\- _WHAT?_

\- _Nothing, said we should get to your home._

\- _Huh?_ \- I tilted my head in confusion. - _Why?_

\- _So we can choose you proper attire~_ \- I did not like the tone of his voice. The mischievous _"I have plans for you"_ sort of tone and nope, I did not like that.

\- _I can choose my own clothes, thank you very much Jimin-ssi._ \- He laughed. He fucking laughed? What the fuck?

\- _Nice one, Jungkook-ah. Nice joke. Knowing you, you're just gonna put a T-Shirt and jeans and call it a day._

\- _Well.. Yeah? You don't get dressed up for a party? At least I don't care about doing so._

\- _You need to start to care. Jackson's family is rICH. They have this huge house with probably like 50 bedrooms_ \- He winked at me, I rolled my eyes. - _and you need to be ready._

\- _Hyung I told you I don't care about meeting guys to fuck!_

- _Who said anything about that- I mean you should wear something more formal cause I suppose everyone else will._

\- _How do you know?_

\- _Cause he's rICH? But also cause he said that's the dress code. It's not gonna be some crazy, messy teen party.... Well.. Partially. I don't know he said something about looking neat and clean before getting dirty. I don't know. You know Jackson._

\- _I know Jackson._ \- I sighed. Jackson was.. An interesting person. He was going out with that Thai kid that I can never pronounce the name of and they were like the celebrity couple in our school. Only because they were both rich. That's the reason. And everyone pretended to like them. I liked them though. Jackson was a nice guy. His boyfriend was a little bit of the snobbish type but not a bad kid either, not that I've really talked to him. Wait not kid, we're like the same age- Oh well.

\- _Anyway, you can't say no and you're wearing a suit._ \- I looked at him in disbelief.

\- _Are you serious? A whole fucking suit?_

\- _Nope, just messing with you. We're gonna find something that looks formal but is easy to take off._

\- _hYUNG!_

\- _Kidding, kidding. Geez chill._ \- We laughed and on the way back to my flat joked about a lot of sexual stuff. I swear that's all that was on Jimin's mind. Sometimes I wonder if him and his boyfriend Taehyung just screw 24/7. Ew, don't wanna think about that. nOPE.

 

After hours (at least felt like hours) of me putting on random shirts and pants and Jimin disagreeing with everything, we finally found something he could let pass. I felt tired and all I was doing was putting on and taking off clothes. When Jimin finally agreed, I exhaled loudly, making him giggle.

 

- _Jungkook-ssi. You're definitely dressed as bait tonight._

\- _hYUNG! What are you saying!!_

\- _Relax, it's a good thing. You'll get a lot of attention and probably everyone is gonna wanna screw you but of course they can't. I'm not trying to get you to be a whore just to draw attention._

\- _Why do I need to draw attention?_ \- I felt flustered imagining all the eyes on me just waiting to eat me up. How to become invisible? I really need that right now. Can I please just vanish, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm gonna get raped because of Jimin.

\- _So more people approach you, of course. You gotta make friends somehow._

\- _Hyung if I get raped because of you, I swear to God-_

\- _You won't get raped what the fuck! I'll be right there with you the whole night!_

\- _You better._ \- I murmured, turning around to look at myself in the mirror. I had on a black t-shirt with red writing on it that said No regret, which I doubted would be the case tonight, on top of the shirt I had an unbuttoned suit jacket and black skinny jeans. The jeans were a little.. restricting but I didn't mind it. That's all I wore anyway. Jimin then handed me a pair of shiny black shoes to go with the formal attire. I didn't even know I had those. I put them on and took another look. I looked both formal and casual. Very dark and.. emo? But I didn't hate it, If I style my hair to the side to show off my usually hidden forehead, I would look almost like a damn businessman. And I am kind of into that look..

- _Jungkook-ssi. I'm happy with this._

\- _So am I, hyung. Thanks I actually.. like it._ \- He raised an eyebrow.

\- _Good to hear. Now hurry let's go to my place so I can get ready as well._

 

Probably hours passed, Jimin never satisfied with his own look also.. But thankfully in the end he chose something and we were ready! I was not excited. I sighed. Really wanna kill this little mischievous mochi right now.

\- _Alright! All set!_ \- Jimin beamed happily after putting on his shiny black shoes. He had leather pants on that made me go breathless just looking at them. It's like a male corset! He also had on a light grey silk button up. Way more formal than me.

\- _Alright, let's go then._ \- He nodded and I stood up, straightening up my clothes and with a slight smile walked out the door with Jimin following close. I hope this isn't going to be a huge disaster.


	2. A Familiar Face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main heroes go to Jackson's party.

**Jungkook's POV:**

 

The house we went to.. Jackson's house, was hUGE. There were probably like 3 floors? And the first, main floor was packed. There were people everywhere. I felt eyes on me all the time which made me really uncomfortable. I suddenly remembered something and grabbed Jimin's arm harshly, pretending like I was gonna cry. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

\- _What's the matter, you're about to rip my damn arm off._ \- He sounded pissed and I loosened my grip a bit.

\- _hYUNG! I can't drink. What am I doing here then?_ (Lets just ignore that I've been drinking since I was like 18, nobody knows that).

\- _You're not here to hook up, remember?_ \- He smirked at me and my cheeks heated up but I immediately defended myself.

\- _That's not what I meant! Everyone is drinking and I'm going to be the only sober one? That's unfair, hYUNG!_ (a/n the hYUNG! is now officially a joke lmao)

\- _Nobody said you can't drink. Most people here are underage too. You're not the only twenty year old._ \- He patted my back and descended into the crowd. Wow. He left me alone. I sighed and went to get a drink. When I returned, Jimin was back to where he left me with three people around and behind him.

\- _hYUNG?_ \- I asked, confused.

\- _Kook! There you are. Where did you disappear off to?_ \- I showed him my drink as I stepped closer and stopped in front of him.

\- _I could ask you the same, hYUNG._

- _I went to find Jackson. He was with his boyfriend and some other friend so I brought them along too._

\- _Nice to meet you!_ \- The skinny, tall boy greeted with an arm extended towards me. I smiled brightly and shook it.

\- _Nice to meet you too! I've seen you a lot, both you and your boyfriend but haven't really officially met you. My name is Jungkook._

\- _I've seen you too, Jungkook. My name is Kunpimook. You can call me Bam or Bambam if you want, though. It's easier._ \- I nodded.

\- _Alright Bambam-ssi. I think we're about the same age? 1997?_

\- _Yes. We're friends then!_ \- He smiled and went to Jimin's left side to snuggle next to his boyfriend. Then in his place appeared the boy that was behind Jimin. And my heart skipped a beat. My lips were chapped. My eyes widened so much it hurt. My hands were shaking and I tried my best not to spill the drink as I looked at the boy. The one I'd been dreaming of, wishing would come back to me. The one that went away and I had no trace left of for two years. The boy I loved. He was standing before me with a wide gummy smile and I thought I was dreaming. But no, Jimin pinched me. He pinched my arm as if hearing my thoughts and I snapped back to reality and yes, indeed he was there. Right before me.

\- _Uh, hello._ \- He greeted, reaching his hand out and I grasped it as if holding on for dear life.

\- _H-hi. Nice to m-meet you._ \- I responded, barely even looking at him, my skin flushed and throat dry. THE LOVE OF MY FUCKING LIFE WAS STANDING BEFORE ME AND HERE I AM ACTING LIKE A DAMN SCHOOL GIRL TALKING TO HER CRUSH, INSTEAD OF JUMPING ON HIS DICK. WHY SELF?

\- _Yeah, nice to meet you too._ \- He said, emotionless, as he retreated his hand. Jackson, Bambam and Jimin were just looking at us, feeling the awkwardness in the air and Jackson decided to butt in.

\- _So won't you introduce yourselves?_ \- He asked and both Jimin and Bambam nodded. I turned back my gaze onto the seemingly uninterested guy in front of me and sighing, I answered.

\- _My name is Jeon Jungkook._

\- _Min Yoongi._ \- Min Yoongi, I thought. That name. I loved it. I decided to try it out and how it would sound if I say it so I repeated it, out loud.

\- _Nice to meet you, Min Yoongi._ \- I liked the sound of it.

\- _I believe we said that already, Jungkook-ssi._ \- He laughed and I immediately felt the air become lighter. I swear Jimin, Jackson, Bambam and I just exhaled at the same time, finally feeling comfortable.

\- _Well since we're all friends now.._ \- Jimin started, draping his arms over Jackson and Bambam. - _Let's all have some drinks together, yeah?_ \- Everyone agreed, me making friends long forgotten, while I kept my eyes on Yoongi. I couldn't look away, nor could I believe he was here. There was no way I was letting him go this time.

 

Two shots in and I felt like I was gonna pass out. Thanks for feeding me alcohol, hyungs... and friend. We were all sitting in the bar area, Jackson and Bambam, Jimin, me... and Yoongi. He sat down next to me. I wasn't sure if he even remembered me at all but I felt his gaze on me all the time. When I would look at him, he wouldn't even look away. He would just continue staring right into my eyes as if I was the one who stared at him first and he was offended. We would just stare at each other until my cheeks were burning, me being as red as a tomato and so I would look away, or until my eyes randomly travelled down to his lips. His lips were beautiful. I wanted to taste them. I could swear I still remembered how they tasted from two years ago. When my gaze would lay upon them I'd see them go up in a smirk, he would also purposely lick his lips, which would make me lick my lips and it's a little awkward until, once again, I'm the one that looks away.

We spend God knows how long, playing this game until he moved as close as possible to me and whispered in my ear a _"Let's get out of here, baby."_ And I got goosebumps all over because his voice sounded so sexy and he was so close to me I just wanted to jump on his dick already-- Okay, this is the alcohol talking. I didn't even drink that much. I gave up after the two shots. I looked over on my left where my three friends were and they looked really out of it. REALLY drunk. I turned back to Yoongi and responded _"Hyung, I can't just leave my friends alone here in this condition."_ He sighed and said _"I'll drive them home, just come with me to my home after that."_ I blushed so fucking hard when he said that and he fucking laughed. I just managed to nod my head, not trusting my voice right now.

We somehow managed to take the three drunktards to Yoongi's car. (a black BMW and wow that was a beautiful car. Beautiful like its' owner) I was dragging Jimin under my arm and he was dragging the lovey-dovey couple. They kept exchanging flying kisses as Yoongi dragged them to his car, sighing. When they were all packed in the back seat, Yoongi and I in the front, I almost yelled at him.

\- _hYUNG! You can't drive!_ \- He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

\- _Why not?_

\- _C-cause! We all drunk alcohol!_ \- He chuckled as he put on his seatbelt.

\- _Put your seatbelt on, Jungkook._ (a/n Bella. I'm not Twilight trash okay don't judge me... okay you can judge me) - I put on my seatbelt but still didn't let it go.

\- _Seriously, you can't drive, even if we have seatbelts on._

\- _I'm not drunk._

\- _You're just saying that so I let it go, hYUNG!_

\- _Nope, I really didn't have any alcohol. Someone had to drive my car._ \- He smirked at me and Jimin suddenly jumped in his seat.

\- _S-seeeee Jungkooookkkk! You shouldn't have drank caause you wouldn't be able to take us home. Yoongi-hyung is a God gift sent to us from Heaven b-because of your irresponsible ass!_ \- Yoongi laughed as he started the car and I just looked at Jimin with squinty eyes as he made an expression like he was fucking innocent. And then he fell back in his seat with closed eyes. Jerk.

 

The ride seemed really long somehow. Maybe cause of Yoongi's constant stares that burned holes in me, maybe cause the air felt heavy somehow, with words unspoken as we quietly drove along the lonely road. It was probably like midnight and there weren't really many cars on the road. I liked it. It looked peaceful.

\- _Where did your friend live, again?_ \- Yoongi broke the silence and had me snapping my head towards him so quick I hurt my neck. Damn you, Min Yoongi.

\- _Just around that block ahead of us._

\- _What about the others?_

\- _I don't know._ \- I looked back at the three musketeers and they were all asleep. Can't really ask.

\- _Should we just drop them off with your friend? Since they know each other and all, it wouldn't be awkward?_ \- I was slightly taken aback by how he said "we" would drop them off and blushed at his comment, nodding. - _Cute._ \- He chuckled and ruffled my hair. - _You're as cute as ever, Jungkookie._

\- _W-what do you mean?_

\- _Nothing._

 

And the silence hit the air again.

 

 

We dropped Jimin, Jackson and Bambam off in Jimin's apartment, Jimin on his bed, Jackson and Bambam in the guest room. I honestly have no idea how we managed to do that. We had to pile them up in the elevator as well, since Jimin lived on the third floor.

After we were all set, both of us exhaling loudly, we made our way to the elevator, then out to Yoongi's car for another long, quiet, tension-filled car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the smut~ Thank you for reading!


	3. Can you please stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets to feel all the emotions and pleasures that same man once gave him two years ago.

**Jungkook's POV:**

 

 After the what seemed like the longest car drive I've ever been on, we finally arrived at a tall building of flats. He had a place here? Since when? Does he permanently live here now? All the questions I had got erased immediately as a hand softly landed on my left thigh. My head snapped to it, then up at the person it was attached to. Yoongi had a nasty smirk on his face and my cheeks heated up, he winked at me before he dived in for a kiss. Goosebumps ran throughout my whole body, as he kissed me and I kissed back, it felt like electricity was running through it as well. He then pulled away, smiling wickedly at me.

\- _You taste as good as I remember, baby._ \- He... Remembers me?

\- _Y-you know who I a-am?_ \- He nodded and leaned to peck my slightly agape lips, then leaned back.

\- _I knew who you were from the moment I saw those big doe eyes of yours and heard your sinful voice._ \- My cheeks burned red again. Why does he keep doing this to me. He opened the car door, exiting from his seat and went around to open my door, extending his right hand out for me to leave and leave I do. He then closed the door and locked the car with the button on his car keys. It suddenly hit me that... I'm about to have another one night stand with the guy I love. I need to make him stay. I can't let him go again, I have to do whatever it takes. - _Let's go, Jungkook-ssi._ \- He said seductively, grabbing my hand, intertwining our fingers. And off we went. To his flat on the second floor. When we entered, I was astounded at how neat it was and how fresh it smelled. I wondered if it was a new flat. As I was looking around, I felt like I was being dragged so I looked at Yoongi and then at myself and yup, it seemed as if I was hesitant to go to his room, or where I supposed he is dragging me off to, so I started walking normally, beside him.

We entered his bedroom, it was medium size, round bed in the middle, covered in a black sheet, white blankets with black lined flowers, laying on top of the bed neatly, two pillows with the same pattern as the blankets were sitting right next to each other, propped up on the headboard of the bed.

\- _Bed, now. Take off your clothes._ \- He commanded and I obliged, walking to the bed, taking off my clothes one by one, as he went to his wardrobe to... Get undressed as well? I don't know, I just turned my back to him, feeling embarrassed. Even if he had seen me naked before, it was still embarrassing and the worst part was I didn't feel drunk at all anymore. I was going to remember this again. I just hoped it won't last for another two years before I could see him again. When I was completely naked, I sat down on one edge of the bed, looking at the now naked Yoongi, who was walking proudly towards me with couple of small items in his hand, his dick so hard it was standing straight ahead as if pointing at me. I couldn't keep my eyes off his member and before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me, dick inches away from my mouth. I gulped harshly.

\- _Like what you see, baby boy?_ \- I automatically nodded, mouth opening slightly, ready to take that huge cock in my mouth. - _Hungry?_ \- I nodded again as he prodded my lips with his member. - _Hmm.. Use your words, baby, or I wouldn't know what exactly you want daddy to do._ (a/n I'm obsessed with the daddy-baby boy thing okay, I apologize)

\- _I-I want daddy's cock._ \- I answered, not taking my eyes off it as if I was hypnotized by the huge thing.

\- _Hmm.. Where?_ \- He asked, smearing his precum on my lips and I immediately licked them, moaning as I tasted him. The one I've always wanted. The one I've always tasted on my lips no matter how many other guys I kissed or blew. The one guy I couldn't forget that was standing before me, finally. And I was so eager to please him, to do anything to make him stay.

- _In m-my mouth._ \- I opened my mouth wide, ready to receive his leaking manhood.

\- _What a hungry little slut you are, aren't you._ \- He said as he shoved his cock down my throat so hard I choked. But I didn't care. The goosebumps were back and so was that beautiful, majestic cock. I started bobbing my head immediately, hand on the base to keep it in place (a/n what a rhyme) and he was groaning, his hands entangled in my hair, pulling harshly, making me moan. Soon enough he started thrusing in my mouth and I hollowed out my cheeks, stopping my movements to let him take over. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked up at him, seeing a little blurry but he was looking at me as well. And for a moment, I thought we were looking at each other with pure... love. He thrusted a couple more times and removing his hands from my hair, he pulled out from my mouth. - _Hands and knees, baby boy._ \- Shivers ran down my spine from the excitement and his sexy voice, so low, lustful. To know he wanted me too made my dick even harder. I crawled to the upper portion of the bed, pulling a pillow to put under my head as I pushed my bottom out as much as I could, head on the pillow, arms underneath it. - _What a good boy, so ready and obedient. If you keep being obedient, daddy will reward you._ \- I nodded and suddenly felt a harsh slap against my asscheek, I whined. - _Use your words._

\- _Y-yes daddy. I will be obedient for daddy._ \- He slapped my other cheek playfully and then I felt something slide on my dick, down to the base. Cock ring. I whined loudly and almost threw a tantrum before I felt another harsh slap landing on my ass.

\- _No objections. You take what daddy gives you and you will be rewarded. IF you are a good boy for me. Understood?_ \- He asked as I heard a bottle opening and then cold liquid sliding between my asscheeks.

\- _U-understood daddy._

\- _Good boy._ \- Then I felt two of Yoongi's long, slender fingers circling my asshole and slowly, slowly he pushed one in.

\- _Aahhh... D-daddy..._ \- I moaned shamelessly as he started thrusting the finger faster and faster. When there was barely any resistance he pushed in another one, brushing against my prostate which had me jolting in pleasure. - _D-daddy!_ \- I cried and I was sure he knew his fingers were in the right place, he continued massaging the little bundle of nerves inside me, sliding in a third finger. I felt myself come closer and closer to my orgasm. - _D-daddy I'm.. I'm g-gonna.. Ugh.._ \- Thanks to him fastening his pace as I tried telling him my orgasm was near, I came instantly. But it hurt. The cock ring stopped me from cumming like I needed to and I cried. He pulled out his fingers, rubbing soothing circles on my asscheeks.

\- _It's okay baby, I got you. You did well, sweetheart._ \- The praise I received got my heart swelling and a stupid smile made it's way on my face.

\- _T-thank you daddy._

\- _Mm.. Turn around now, baby. I want to see you._ \- I pulled my arms out from under the pillow and turned myself around, while still laying on the bed, I pulled my legs up, heels resting next to my ass as I spread them wide, my cheeks turning red as I saw the expression Yoongi had on his face. An expression filled with want, lust, need... love. God, I could cum just from that. Nobody ever looks at me that way. I just get used by every other guy but Yoongi is different. He doesn't fuck me. He makes love to me. And I fell so fucking hard for him, my heart bleeds when I think that after this I might never see him again. - _So beautiful. My beautiful baby._ \- He leaned between my legs, his hands holding my thighs in place as he started peppering kisses all over the inside of my thighs.

\- _Nnnnggg... ahhh.._ \- I pushed my head down on the pillow as hard as I could, body going off the mattress from the feeling of ecstasy his lips alone were giving me.

\- _I missed you, baby. I missed those beautiful sounds of yours, I missed your beautiful face, your beautiful body, I missed you. Those two years were the hardest and longest years of my life._ \- My eyes started filling with tears as I heard his words. He missed ME? You bastard, what about me? Do you even know how fucking depressed I was without you. I felt like yelling those at him but in the end all that came out was my soft voice, asking.

\- _Why did you leave, daddy? Why didn't you come back to me?_

- _I came back now, didn't I? I had to leave, baby. My father passed away few days after we met and I had to go back to France to learn how to operate a company since after his death, the company belongs to me. And it was hard. And it took me two lonely, long years to get the company back in shape and thriving so I could come back to you._ (a/n first of all, sorry for ruining the smut with this scene-) _And I'm here now. So let's get back to what we were doing._ \- He stated as he went back to kissing and licking the sensitive inside of my thighs.

\- _D-daddy please... I-I waited so long for you, please... I need you..._ \- He leaned back up to look at me.

\- _You need me to what, baby? Tell me what you want and I will give it to you._

\- _I need you... Inside me... Make me feel good daddy... Please..._

\- _Such a good boy, a good slut begging for daddy's cock, hm?_ \- I nodded and he slapped my thighs harshly. - _Words, baby._

\- _Y-yes, daddy I'm a s-slut. Your slut. P-please fuck me._

\- _With pleasure._ \- He reached for the other pillow and placed it under my back for a better angle, then he grabbed my thighs, spreading them apart and prodded my hole with his cock, as he got the lube, pouring generously along his member, slicking it up well.

\- _P-please..._ \- He smirked and slowly pushed inside me, groaning. - _Oohhh yeeesss y-yes.._ \- I moaned loudly, happy that my favorite cock was back in my ass. - _I m-missed you so much daddy..._

\- _I missed you too, baby boy._ \- He started moving at a slow and steady pace, my hands fisting the sheets, moaning shamelessly just how he liked it. - _So pretty._ \- I blushed as he surprised me with those words and.. leaning down on top of me to kiss me. I immediately kissed back, hungry for him, for anything he wanted to give me, in a matter of seconds our tongues were entangled with each other, eager to taste the other, the tastes we had been missing for years. He pulled away when we needed to breathe and I bit his lip playfully, giggling at the unexpecting expression on his face. He gave me a little wink and a smirk and went back to pounding his dick hard in me, this time hitting my prostate with every thrust.

\- _Ahhh... hhnnnn.. d-daddy.. I n-need to... Please let me.._

\- _What is it baby?_ \- He asked, keeping up the impossibly fast pace he set, his fingers harshly grasping my thighs. I was sure they were gonna leave marks but I couldn't care less. I felt my orgasm reaching near, dick was hard, throbbing and begging for release.

\- _N-need to cum... Daddy please... Let m-me cum..._

\- _Since you asked so nicely._ \- He slid off the cock ring and I immediately felt pressure being released. - _Cum baby, you can cum._ \- And with those words, I came hard, painting my tummy white. My hole started clenching around Yoongi's length and I knew that was driving him crazy from the loud groan he let out.

\- _Daddy please cum... Want you to cum inside me, fill me up._ \- Those words seemed to have done it for him as he groaned loudly again, cumming hard deep inside me. I felt him filling me and moaned.

\- _Hmm.. You like being filled with my seed, you little slut?_ \- He asked, a smirk playing on his face.

\- _Yes daddy._ \- I shamelessly stated, giving him a little wink and a wiggle of my ass. He groaned, dick still buried inside me.

\- _Do you know how fucking good this feels?_

\- _What?_

\- _My dick deep in your ass, and you're so wet from my cum, I love this feeling. And I missed it so much._ \- My cheeks burned again from his shameless statement.

\- _M-missed you too._ \- He pulled out slowly, making me whine. He got up to get some towels and clean us off, then laid down on his tummy next to me, draping his left arm over my chest. I looked at him lovingly as he showed me my favorite gummy smile. - _Hyung, can I ask you something?_

- _Yes?_

\- _Can you... please stay?_

\- _Huh?_

\- _Can you not go like last time. Please stay here... Stay with me._ \- Yoongi's expression changed into a sad one immediately. - _I mean.. I just.. I-_

\- _Jungkook. I can't stay here very long. I have a business in France and I can't just leave it unattended._

\- _So you came here just to fuck me and leave. AGAIN?_ \- I sat up, crossing my arms on my chest, trying to seem angry but no, I was hurt. He sat up as well, trying to comfort me but I pushed him away.

- _It's not like that, Jungkook!_

\- _Then how is it, huh? Please do explain cause it sure does seem that way to me!_

- _I came back here, hoping to find you and..._

\- _And what? What, please tell me you have a non-asshole response._

\- _Ask you.. To come with me._ \- I blinked like a million times and then my eyes widened.

\- _W-what? Come where? What?_

\- _I want you to live with me, in France. Look, Kook I've thought about you a lot these past two years. And I don't think I can go for even another day without you so please..._ \- His hands landed on my crossed arms, squeezing pleadingly.

- _I love you._ \- I blurted out and bit my lip. - _I mean.. I uhh.. I'm sorry..._

\- _I love you too._ \- He responded with the softest smile and I fucking melted. He loves me too? He wants us to live together? He came back to basically propose marriage to me-- oKay, Kook calm down. His hands let go of my arms and I hugged him. I just wrapped my arms around his neck, sniffing his scent, which somehow made me feel at home. His hands travelled down to my waist as he hugged me back. - _I love you Jeon Jungkook, will you please stay with me?_

\- _Y-yes._

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sweeties! Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
